Raksha
by RashelleAndJag
Summary: LJ/BtVS/Angel crossover. A violent demon named Raksha descends on L.A. She kills any1, human/nightworld/demon. This has nothing 2 do w/ the millennium battle so if U're sick of that, read this. *Complete*
1. Warnings

**          Warnings: **

          First off, this is a fan fiction. Therefore it contains spoilers for all of the L. J. Smith books as well and minor ones for Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel.

          Next off, this is Jag's work. Not Rashelle's, not at all. (Well, except maybe some of the grammar). Therefore, this is a dark fic that contains violence! Lots of violence! Disturbing violence. Not even the women and children are spared. And you'd better be prepared to root for the bad guy. . . So, if you don't think you're mature enough, well, walk away now. 

          That said, we don't want to scare anyone off. Jag wrote this when she was roughly fifteen, so I'm hoping that it's not too disturbing to the people out there. 

Jag would also like to point out that "Yes I know that Raksha was Keller's first name, but she is my character, I just needed a name, and I liked Raksha."  She didn't really mean for Raksha to develop a mind of her own. The story was a little bit of a surprise.   

So for all those brave souls ~ feel free to continue. . . 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Chyana Evans strolled into her Los Angeles waiting room.  Having more money then most small countries, the place was beautifully furnished and designed.  Chyana looked around to make sure that everything met her approval.  It was nice looking, black tile floor and forest green walls, with a large mirror behind the front desk.  There were plants in several places in the waiting room.  The dark blue leather sofas accented the various dark greens beautifully.  Now, add a birdcage and an exotic bird, and the room was set.  Then she looked into her office with disgust, honestly, you pay a woman 55$ per hour and she still can't get things right. She promptly began choosing new colors.

Shadows shifted around the dank darkness, and a beautiful, sleek figure walked through the Los Angeles sewer system. Raksha looked around with disgust. This no daylight thing sucked.  Actually it was all right mostly a pain in the ass.  It was just that the sewers in LA stank, no pun intended.  Still she thought about all the people, the parties, and the mysterious deaths.  She smiled to herself.  Oh yeah.  LA was going to rock.

Chyana walked into the street.  It was packed, as always.  She entered her penthouse and changed.  Time to go hunting.  Once equipped with several concealed stakes, and her two favorite knives, she set out to hit the clubs most likely to contain vampires.

Letting her silky black hair fall around her shoulders in disarray, Raksha looked into a mirror.  Her pale slim face was framed by layered hair; haunting eyes that refused to stay just one color peered coldly at the world.  It was like a shark, beautiful and deadly, but would lure those more daring humans to her like a magnet.  She stepped out of her hiding place and into her new domain. Her new place to play.  She smiled.

The club was crowded, no surprise there.  Humans danced and listened to their music, totally unaware of the danger they were in.  Angel watched as 4 vampires led a group of unsuspecting humans out into the ally.  He followed smoothly behind.

Chyana followed the sent of blood.  It led her to a blackened ally.  A breeze picked up and pushed the sent away from her.  Still, she could see well enough to find the body.  It lay on the ground, torn in various places.  All the blood was drained and the heart and liver were gone.  The sight was familiar one.  She looked around for the mark to confirm her suspicions.  There beside the body on the ground were 5 claw marks as though a giant panther had dug her claws into the ground.  How long it had been since she and Raksha had parted ways?  At least one hundred years since there last meeting.  And another hundred before that.  Chyana closed her eyes at the memory of long time best friend.

**Flash Back**

_The village was calm and silent.  Only Chyana and Raksha were out.  Wooden stake's in hand they stalked the hunters through the night.  Chyana did so with a sense of duty and honor, as all slayers did.  Raksha did so with a wild sprit and love of the hunt.  She should have been the slayer.  Chyana thought sadly. She was the one who loved doing this.  A sudden pain in her stomach alerted her to a vampire behind her.  She turned and plunged the stake into its black heart. He exploded into a cloud of dust.  At least cleaning up was easy.  She heard Raksha laugh, a cruel and cold laugh, she'd staked another vampire.  As Chyana began fighting with another vampire she really started to get into it.  Sometimes this could be fun. _

_ Very soon, she and Raksha had killed the five vampires. As they walked into the village they realized that they had been lured away. Vampires had attacked the village.  Bodies were everywhere.  Chyana's watcher lay on the on her doorstep, a wooden stake in her chest, her once sparkling blue eyes stared dully a head, starting to film over.  Chyana touched her wrist and checked for a pulse.  Nothing. _

_Someone laughed behind.  Chyana spun around and was facing Angelus, a deadly and feared vampire.  Even other vampires feared him; he smiled a sadistic cruel smile. "I do enjoy you slayers. So very entertaining and always tasty" He looked at them both, frowning.  "Now which of you is the slayer?  There can't be two of you."_

_"I am."  Raksha said before Chyana could answer.  What was she doing? Chyana wondered.  Angelus was known for torturing slayers before he killed them._

_"Good.  I haven't had slayer blood in a long time."  He changed, and like all vampires went from a beautiful outside to the inner monster he truly was, and reached out to grab Raksha._

_"Stop."__  Commanded a deep voice._

_Angelus rolled his glowing eyes.  "Tomb, this isn't a good time."_

_"I want to use them for my experiment."_

_"Why'd I make a witch doctor into a vampire?" Angelus grumbled to himself, stepping back._

**End flash back**

Chyana shook herself out of the memory.  True, Angelus was the one who cursed them, but Raksha didn't have to choose to be the way she was.  But it was her nature to hunt.  It always had been.  Chyana stopped her inspection of the body - a familiar voice interrupted her.

"There will be no more death for you."

Spinning around Chyana prepared to attack, he was holding a wooden stake.  She brought her own up. "Angel." She whispered.  He was Angel now, not Angelus.

"Chyana?"

"Yes."  It had been over a century since she'd seen him last, since she'd found out about his curse, a human soul, and finally stopped hunting him.

"Do you know who did this?"  He asked, lowering his stake. 

Chyana sighed, "Yes."

"Raksha?"

"Yeah.  It was her.  Which means she's in LA."

"Oh no."

"Yup."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Raksha licked her lips, that young human had been good.  His blood was sweet and fresh, and he was healthy.  Still, it left her craving something.  A thought dawned on her, perfect.  She looked around the street, and then changed.  It always felt so good.  It was so fast you could hardly see it.  One second she was a beautiful but normal looking young girl, the next she was a very, very large black jaguar, with sleek black bat-like wings.  Intelligent eyes gleamed with malicious intent. With a graceful leap she dug her claws into the side of the building and was climbing up.  She sat on top of the building and looked over LA, her new domain. She gave an earth-splitting roar, and jumped from the roof, spreading her wings.

"So what do we do about her?" Angel asked puzzled.

"I have no idea.  We can't kill her; we can just hope she decides not to stay." Chyana said, looking around. "She probably won't stay."  Almost as soon as she said it, she heard an all too familiar roar. "Or maybe not."

"Great.  If we find her, we may be able to convince her not to kill." Angel replied somewhat doubtfully. "Maybe we can kill her."

                "No, she may stop killing humans, but it's not likely." Then with a strange sad-sounding vehemence, "You can't kill her, you're responsible for her."

                "Exactly.  If I kill her, it will be justice for all she has done."

                "I won't let you kill her.  I'm going to try and find her." Softly, she continued. " I haven't talked to her in many years." Chyana sighed, an expulsion of air that held pain and sorrow, she remembered the last time so strongly. 

                "Do you think you'll find her?"

                "I think so."

                "What will you do if she won't stop killing?"

                "I don't know."

                "I don't need to remind you that as a slayer it's your job to destroy her."

                "I know!"

                From the air Raksha spotted her prey.  A young vampire, how tempting.  She dove down from nowhere, taking the vampire by surprise.  He growled at her as his features changed to the gory vampire look.  He fought and struggled, but to no avail.  A thousand-pound jaguar/gargoyle with faster reflexes then his own was too much.  Raksha, decided to play a little cat and mouse.  She slashed his face and let him go, watching him bleed.  After about five minutes, she figured it was time and she came after him.  He was pathetic and slow.  After a very brief chase she cornered him, and toyed with him a bit before she tore into his stomach and began to slowly eat him alive.

                Chyana came upon the bloody sight.  Raksha was crouched over the body of a still moving figure; she was pulling his liver out.  Sensing Chyana she turned. Then she changed, back to human.  She looked exactly as she had the last time they met.

                "Hello, Chyana."  Raksha said in a low cold voice, with a slight Irish accent.

                "Raksha.  How could you?"  Chyana was horrified. The body twitched and whimpered.

                Raksha looked puzzled, "You mean that?"

                "Yes 'that'.  I honestly don't know why I don't kill you.  This is..." she stopped dead when she saw what Raksha had been eating, "A vampire?"

                "Yeah.  Dessert.  And it's not very good."  She looked at the still moving body in disgust, and then promptly put him out of her mind. "So what brings you to LA?"

                "I was going to ask you the same thing." Chyana felt a brief moment of pity for the vampire, and walked over and put it out of it's misery. The dust settled. 

                "Hmm... Well I'm bored.  So I came here." Raksha grinned. 

                "Do you plan on staying?"

                "Hell ya.  This city kicks ass."

                "I don't suppose you'd consider not hunting any humans."

                Raksha rolled her eyes, "Not this again."

                "Raksha please. . . They were your own kind once.  Don't you feel anything?"

                "Sorry Chyana, but we've been over this, far too many times.  No, I don't give a damn about humans, or vampires, or werewolves, or other demons, or witches, or with the possible exception of you, slayers."

                "How can you live in this world?" Chyana asked sadly. She's not a monster, she was .  . . 

                "I don't like or hate anything.  I am simply apathetic to them.  All things are fun to toy with. Don't get me wrong, I do enjoy playing with them.  They're amusing little creatures." She stopped and shrugged, her ever color shifting eyes showed slight exasperation. "And if, _if_, by some odd chance there was another of my kind I still wouldn't care about them."

                Chyana looked hurt, "You are truly heartless."

                "That's what I am. It's not a matter of heart.  It's instinct."  Raksha walked around Chyana, watching her, "Don't you feel it?" She whispered seductively, "The urge, the need.  To feel blood flowing down your throat, to tear out the heart and feel it pumping and chew the tender flesh, to hunt.  Watching your prey, killing them in new and different ways.  Then feeling the blood feeding your body.  The energy.  The power.  It's beautiful, the risk, and the adrenaline.  The freedom of the night. You know it's what you want.  To-"

                Chyana pushed her away, "Stop!  I don't want to know what your sick mind feels, I don't need."

                "But you do."  Raksha said.

                "Get out of here."  Chyana said, wanting to cry, almost sobbing at the change in her friend. "If you stay, and I find you, I'll kill you."

                Raksha laughed, and backed slowly into the shadows blending slowly into the night.

                Chyana spent the night at home crying.  Her anger at Angel, which had left her when he was cursed, had returned.  Raksha had always been a bit wild, now she was out of control.  It was all because of their curse. Angel got off lucky. 

**Flash Back**

                _Chyana looked at the ripe full moon. Once it had been a perfect orb, a symbol of the splendor within the night.  Now its beauty seemed tainted.  Chyana glanced to either side of the door.  Angelus was nowhere in sight, and neither, thankfully was the twisted witch doctor.  She slipped out of the cellar and ran into the night.  But soon she learned why escape had been so easy.  It wasn't long until an urge took her over.  She needed something, but what?  Chyana saw a village, perfect.  She ran towards it.  Suddenly a child jumped in front of her.  Without thinking, Chyana sprang on him._

_                She blanked out for a while.  When she came back to herself, she was covered with blood and one of Angelus' vampire gang was standing above her, laughing._

_                "Your better nature has won out." He smiled, "Now you are a creature of the night, as are we.  Will you hunt under the moon with dreams of blood in your heart?"_

_                "No." Chyana whispered, "I can't be a vampire."_

_                "Course not, you're something else.  The doc created you, just for fun."_

_                "Then what am I?"_

_                He laughed and walked away._

                **End Flash Back**

                That memory was painful.  For a slayer to kill, like an animal.  It was too much for her.  She was cursed.  To become a white wolf at will.  Never could she sleep, the only things she can eat are the heart, liver, and brains of animals, to drink, she must have blood.  At first, animal nature had overwhelmed her and she hunted and killed.  That didn't last long, maybe twenty-five years at most. Animals don't have a very good sense of time.

From then on she vowed never to change, she would stay in a human body till the day she died, eating only animals, never humans.  Raksha hadn't followed her.  She liked killing, she loved it.  Her new nature had made her colder, crueler.  She had never exactly been Ms. Friendly, but she was not this.  She had helped save people.  Death will be her only release.  Chyana thought to herself.  I will release her.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

Three Days later. . . 

"How odd." Angel muttered, "It looks like something ate it."  He was crouched over a dead vampire.

"Can we just go now?"  The dark haired woman beside him asked, "All this blood is grossing me out.  I thought we were out to find information."

"I'll be right back.  I need to check something."  With that Angel walked off into the night.

"Cordelia," Doyle said with an Irish accent, "There is a demon whose killed a vampire, two humans, and one chaotic demon from hell.  I think this is important."

"Who cares you two slay, I keep your financial situation in order."  She groaned, "Can we please go.  This wind is ruining my hair, and a future star can hardly be seen in an alley like this."

"Right, somewhere out here is a psychic, who knows you'll be a famous porn star later in life and is stalking you now in order to expose you later."

"Excuse me, but I would never do porn."

"Like you haven't let people take nude pictures of you."

"I have not!" Cordelia cried indignantly.

"Well, a slut often has these experiences."

"Why you little worm!  How dare you call me a slut?"

"Slut." Doyle taunted.

Cordelia was about to respond with something less than polite when a laughing voice disturbed them.

Raksha had been avidly listening to the human, and the something, she wasn't quite sure what, argue.  The something looked rather appetizing.  The human didn't look to bad either.  But she had just eaten, maybe she could play with them for a while.

"Now, now, children."  Her voice said, in a perfect imitation of a mother, "If you two continue to fight I'll have to separate you."

"Who asked you?"  Cordelia demanded, forgetting about Doyle.

Raksha eyed her coldly, dark brown hair, brown eyes and that 'I'm too perfect' look.  She annoyed Raksha.   "Be careful what you say."  Raksha warned, her voice back to its normal cool, a hard dangerous look in her, currently, red eyes. Cordelia took a step back.

"Who are you?" Doyle asked.

"No one in particular."  Raksha went back to being friendly so quickly Cordelia wondered if the dangerous look was ever there.  "Just passing by." She looked at the dead body with only mild interest; it had been her dinner.  "Why are you here?"

"We're, ah, looking for my lipstick."  Cordelia lied.

"Oh," Raksha looked innocent, "Why would it be in this dark, scary ally?"

"Ummmm…. It ah…. Rolled away." Cordelia said suddenly.

"How interesting."  Raksha stepped up to Cordelia; "Do you always lie so badly?"  She was bored of this girl already.

"Now maybe you should be going." Doyle said stepping up beside Cordelia.

"I'll work on you later."  Raksha absently said as she casually backhanded him, sending him into a wall.

"How did you…?"

"Shut up and die." Raksha reached out to break her neck.  It had been a surprisingly long time since she'd done that.

Something hit her hard in the ribs.  Shocked, she stepped back.  There stood a very good-looking vampire.  One from her past.

"Angelus."  Raksha smiled, a bit puzzled "Is this one yours?"

"No."  He seemed indecisive.

"I don't get it."  She looked at him, "Are you using her for something?"

"No, she's my friend."  Angel said softly, moving between the two.

"Your friend?"  Raksha repeated doubtfully.

"Yes, and I won't let you hurt her."

"Why, she's irritating as hell. Why would you-" Raksha looked closely at Angel, "Damn it.  You've got a soul.  I thought you were back to being soul-less."

"I have a soul still."

"That must suck."  One look from Angle told her he thought otherwise.  Raksha groaned, "Don't tell me you've gone and started protecting humans from the 'evils' of the world."

"Raksha, there is more to life then just hunting, and killing."

"How very true.  There is also the pleasure of toying with people's minds."

"Raksha, you need to grow up."

"Never!" Raksha cried laughing, "I'll leave you and you new pet now.  I hope I didn't hurt your, whatever that is."  She looked towards Doyle who was sort of standing.

"Wait!"  Angel said, but Raksha was already gone.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Thierry walked calmly into the well-decorated office.  He had heard that Mrs. Evens could make a very powerful ally.  His two guards walked beside him, as his 'business associates'.  She was said to be an elite in the world of vampire hunting, around for about 200 years.  But no one knew what she was exactly.

"Hello." Said a cheerful receptionist, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes."  He answered calmly, "Thierry Descouedres."

"Good afternoon.  She'll be with you shortly. She's running behind schedule, please make yourself comfortable." She indicated to the coffeepot, and many different small pastries, and the comfortable looking (and very expensive) furniture, "And if you need anything please ask."

"Thank you."  Thierry responded, he was amused, it was the first time in a very long while that he had to wait. He sat where he could listen to the conversation inside.

Chyana sat back at her desk.  Angel sat in front of her.                

"So she's decided to stay in town?"

"I think so."  Angel replied, "She appeared to be enjoying herself."

"Damn her." Chyana muttered, "I warned her."                              

"Of what?"

"That I would kill her if she stayed.  But I don't think I can do it!"

"I know.  I wanted to kill her when she had Cordelia, but I couldn't do it.  I feel responsible for her."

"I know.  I don't know what to do."

"We'll work something out." Angel assured her.

"But how many humans will she kill before then?"  Chyana stood up and started pacing.  "Why does she have to be this way?"

"I don't know.  But I'll see if there's anything I can do."

"We have one more problem," Chyana said.  "Even if we do want to kill her, how?"

"I have no idea."

Much to Thierry's displeasure he could no longer hear the conversation.  He wondered who they were talking about, obviously someone dangerous.  He waited to see who would come out the door, oddly no one did.    

"Sir," Loup Avacedo said questioning, "We can go in now."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  Thierry stood up and walked into the office.

He studied the girl behind the desk.  She didn't appear any older then he, maybe seventeen.  Her hair was long and silky, shimmering blond/gold colors in the sunlight.  Mournful steel blue eyes looked at him, contrasting with the rich smile she gave him.  Her every movement conveyed that she was in perfect control of her slim body.           

"I'm sorry about the wait, I had some papers from a conference to take care of." She put her hand out, "I'm Chyana Evans."

Thierry took her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans."

"Please, call me Chyana."   

"You can call me Thierry."

"Great, now what did you want to see me about?" Chyana sat down at her desk.  She studied him carefully.  He wasn't human, but, like Angel, he wasn't evil. He seemed very reserved; she couldn't get any of his emotions out of his face.  His eyes told her that he had had times of great sadness and joy.

"I want to know if I can contract you for a job."            

"Oh?"     

He had decided to test her first, "Yes, a very special one."          

"Continue."

"There has been a certain creature causing me problems, he goes by the name of Spike.  He's a blond haired vampire.  I need him removed.  Can you do it?"

"We need to get something straight."  Chyana looked at him coldly losing her polite look, "I seldom do private deals, and actually, I haven't done one in over a hundred years, and never bring it into my office.  This is a place of business. My place of business.  And second, why the hell can't you handle Spike yourself? He's not that strong."

"You know Spike?"

"Yes, I just never got around to killing him."

"Why not?"

"Because- that's none of your business." Chyana snapped not wanting to tell him about Spike threatening her current family, and how she had been too weak, from an earlier fight, to do much.

"Will you do it?" Thierry asked.

"Oh, fine.  I'll go out tonight."           

"How do you know where he is?"

"I have my connections."

"Have me called once you kill him." 

"You'll know."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Raksha smiled at the vampire just down from her, he was gorgeous, short white blond hair, a perfect body, and she strolled up to him. "Hello Spike." She purred.

He turned, and gave her a knowing look, "Raksha."

"Its been a while."

He stepped up to her, "Far too long."

Raksha calmly put her arms around his neck, "The memories."

"I remember." He smiled, and kissed her.

Chyana strolled through the streets; already she'd killed the two vampires she'd been out for, now she wanted to find Spike and kill him so she could go home to a nice warm bath.  Maybe with bubbles. . . 

Movement, to the right.  Chyana moved to a position where she could see what it was.  She waited, and judging by the smell it was a vampire. Then she realized that it was just the vampire she had been looking for, Spike.  Perfect, she could kill him, then the guy tailing her, and go home.  Before she could pounce on him another shape came out of nowhere. Well, not nowhere. It dropped down out of the open sky.  She watched as the two of them embraced and then laughed.  She knew that laugh, Raksha.  Chyana was shocked; this wasn't her usual hunting method, if she had a usual hunting method.

"Chyana, you can come out now." Raksha called.

                Chyana debated it for a moment, and then decided to go see her. Could she say 'sucker for punishment'?

                "Looking good." Raksha commented.

"What do you want?" Chyana demanded, "And when did you start hanging around with this garbage? Your lunch?"

Raksha laughed, "Do you really think that I'd eat a cutey like Spike? We go way back." She gave Chyana a look that left no doubt about what kind of relationship they had. "Would you like to come out and have some fun with us?"

"Really, do we want a busy-body, do-good slayer wannabe with us?"  Spike asked as though he really didn't care.

"Now, now, love, she's my very good friend. Only one I haven't eaten." Raksha smiled at Chyana, "Would you like to go out with us?  There's a lovely little girl scouts meeting tonight, I just love those little tasty treats they provide."

Spike pulled Raksha up to him, "We could do what we did last night." He muttered into her hair.

"Now that's tempting." Raksha responded, licking her lips. "Chyana, care to bring a date?"

"Raksha, you disgust me." Chyana spat at her.             

Raksha looked hurt, "Chyana."

"No, don't 'Chyana' me, you're both crazed monsters."

"That's a bit harsh.  I think you should consider your position a bit more." Spike told her, "I've killed slayers before."

"And I've killed vampires,"

Raksha looked at them both, "I think that you should get along with each other, after all, my only friend and my current lover should get along."

"No, I vote we kill her." Spike said glaring at Chyana.

"I can't kill my friend, love."

"I'm not your friend, I was Raksha's friend, and you are not her.  You're only a demon who lives in her shell.  And I will kill you."

Raksha lost her happy look, "I think you should reconsider."

"No, if there's anything I know, I know demons."

"Is that the way you want it?"  Chyana merely pulled out a wooden stake, in response.  "Fine, then you die." Raksha smiled. 

As soon as Raksha said it, Spike's features changed, and the demon within showed itself.  That didn't worry Chyana any, but when Raksha changed, she was a little concerned.   She couldn't face them both, not if she wanted to live.

Raksha felt the sudden wonderful release as she changed, becoming her true shape.  She was sick of Chyana.  Her morals, her 'you-can't-ever-have-any-fun' philosophy, and her 'I'm-oh-so-perfect' attitude. It wasn't even idealistic. It was arrogant. **You can't kill her,** whispered a soft-spoken voice in her mind. _Watch me, she told it. **But she's your best friend,** it persisted. _Shut up._ **You still care about her, don't become what you're not.** _I don't care about anyone_, she told the voice. **Yes, you do.** _Damn it, shut up_. This was starting to lose its fun._

"Look, can we just kill her now?" Spike asked, as though he was doing an irritating chore.

Raksha shook her head, in order to get the voice out of her head, *Naturally* was her cool reply, broadcasted mentally.

Chyana stood in a fighting stance, and Spike advanced on her.  Raksha circled around behind her, crouching for her attack.  But she decided to let Spike play with her first. *You can toy with her, but the kill is mine.*

"Sure, luv, whatever you want." He replied lunging at Chyana. She countered, easily knocking Spike to the ground. He jumped back up and kicked Chyana, or rather tried to. Chyana grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground, a piece of wood in hand.  Spike growled, and attacked again. Chyana was ready, and raised her stake at him.  Again, Spike dodged, and still didn't manage to hit Chyana.  Then Chyana made her first offensive move, and ended up holding the stake above Spike's heart.

Raksha, bored with the lopsided fight, and deciding not to let Chyana kill her current boy-toy, jumped and landed on top of Chyana, pushing her to the ground.  *Sorry, Chyana, but sadly, I'm going to have to kill you now.* Raksha informed her, not really looking forward to it. 

 She raised a massive paw, razor sharp silver claws shone in the moonlight.  Chyana looked at her, almost sadly, but not fearfully. Chyana would never show fear.  She brought her paw down - three very heavy weights slammed into her side, knocking her to the ground, before she could kill Chyana.  Strangely, Raksha was a little relieved, but still very pissed off.

Chyana was caught completely off guard when Raksha was suddenly off her and on the ground.  She looked up in time to see Angel and two strangers jumping back from Raksha's form.  She also realized that she was a very sore little girl, Raksha had hit her hard.  Angel ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" Concern showed in his voice.

"Fine." Chyana muttered.

Raksha's roar, made Angel and Chyana cringe.  She was, really, really, pissed off.  She stood her full height, spread her wings, and gave another infuriated roar.   The two strangers stepped back.  Not sure what to do next.   Angel circled around Raksha, and leaped onto her back.  Raksha shook him off like a bothersome bug.  The other two attacked next, with results no better than Angel's.  Raksha turned on Chyana.

"Angel, get out of here!" Chyana screamed at him.  Not really thinking that Angel would leave, she knew he wouldn't. Just a plea for him not to die. Both he and the strangers, who Chyana thought were vampires, stayed.  Spike laughed, a very insane sound.

"That's it, baby," He called to Raksha, "That's the way to kill the bitch."

But Raksha stopped and looked at them.  She turned and saw a van screech to a halt behind her.  Six people dressed as ninjas got out rushing Raksha with weapons.  Raksha turned on them, hissed, and attacked.  A brutal, quick attack that left at least two of them dead, or close to it.  The rest still attacked, as the strangers urged Angel and Chyana to follow them.  Chyana ran to the van, but stopped.  Raksha had one of the ninjas in her mouth and was ready to chomp him in half.  Chyana threw a dagger from the ground; it logged in Raksha's side.  She barely noticed it but was surprised enough she still dropped the man.  Then everyone ran away from Raksha, carrying the injured and dead. 

 Just as Chyana was about to get in the van, she saw two little kids run into the alley. They were thin and dirty. Homeless, they must have been sleeping near here. The commotion woke them up. They screamed when they saw Raksha and started to run away.  Chyana was sure she saw Raksha smile as she lunged at the kids.  She pinned one to the ground by putting one claw through its leg, and picked the other up.   Chyana jumped out of the van, and ran at Raksha.

"Raksha!" she screamed, "Don't you dare!"

Raksha looked at her, and amazingly dropped the child ungracefully on the ground, and ripped her claw out of the screaming child's leg.  Chyana would be surprised if the child would keep the leg.  Raksha slowly and deliberately licked the blood off her claws.  Then turned back to the trembling children.

"NO!  Raksha, you are not that evil." Chyana knew that if Raksha killed the kids she would feel forever responsible for their deaths.  She was the one who made Raksha mad.  "If you want to take out your aggressions, do it with me."

Then Raksha changed back to human.  Her elegant eyes were flame red, and burning with anger.  She picked up one child by the hair and made him stand beside her.

"Do you think I haven't killed a child before?" Then her eyes changed, becoming baby blue, a pleasant smile appeared on her face.  That scared Chyana more then any rage she had ever seen. "But what a pretty little child. So tasty looking." Raksha licked her lips.

"Raksha, if you have a problem, take it up with me, not the child."

"Really. I have a wonderful proposition." Raksha sounded like a five-year-old threatening to play on the freeway; "We fight. No special powers. Just a quick appraisal of each other's abilities. If I win, I get a new pet.  If you win, I leave LA, and let you keep a new pet."

"Fine, we fight."

Raksha leaned down, her beautiful face a few centimeters away from the cowering child, "Be a good lad, and don't move." She kissed his forehead, and he jumped as if a snake bit him, "Hmmm…. Not a very brave child, are you?" She sat him on top of a garbage dumpster, "Now stay. If you prove capable of learning, I just might keep you alive, for a while."

She and Raksha faced off.  But before the fight could start every available person leaped on Raksha.

"Fuck you, Chyana, and I will be back for you."  She yelled as she changed and leaped onto the building and began climbing up the side of it, once at the top of the building she growled and flew off.

"Oh damn."


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Raksha flew into the edge of the city, near the waterfront, and landed near her underground home, changing back to human.  She couldn't figure out why she didn't just kill Chyana, or any of those other demons, strange as they were. What I need is a nice brutal death, Raksha told herself.  She looked around the dock; a homeless old woman was sitting near the dock.  How convenient.  Raksha strolled over to the old lady, and picked her up, then changed just enough to get claws and fangs.  The old lady, who was clearly drunk, slurred, "What.. in …th.. the hell arrre… yooou?"

"I am your death."

The woman screamed and the sound died in a gurgle of blood.  For, she was still alive when Raksha cracked open her ribcage, pulled out her still beating heart and began to eat it.

Raksha smiled, her good spirits returned, as she licked some blood off her claws, and then reverted totally human.  She hummed a happy little song as she went underground, to avoid the sun.  Tomorrow, she would have some fun.  In the back of her mind she wondered where Spike had gone, he wasn't usually the type to avoid a fight.  I wonder if I'll have to kill him for deserting me. Raksha thought absently as she sat down, and prepared to sleep.

"Okay, so let's review, this is how it is. There are two groups, one that wants to destroy the human world, and one that wants to save it.  The first is known as the night world, it's made up of vampires, not the demon kind, shape-shifters, werewolves and a few witches.  The second is us, circle daybreak.  Our goal is to save the humans when the time of darkness comes."  The millennium old vampire finished, "Now could you explain what you are, what Angel is, and mostly what that thing that killed two of my men, is?"

"Well, this may come as a surprise, well, really, no more of one then we just got, but there's one more kind of vampire in existence. The night world is actually very close to human when you get down to it. The enforcement procedures they use to keep themselves a secret, also keeps us a secret from them. This breed is a demon. There are a thousand varieties of demons, but there is one that is specifically vampiric in nature. The vampire exchanges blood with a human and the human in effect dies, and a demon takes their body.  Did you ever hear of a vampire named Angelus?"

"Yes,"  Thierry said slowly, " he was supposed to be one of the most feared vampire, even Hunter Redfern steered clear of him.  He disappeared…."  Thierry stopped, looking at Angel.

"Yes, this is Angelus, he was cursed a hundred years ago, by gypsies, now he's a vampire with a soul.  Now he helps save humans. Ya da ya da." Chyana introduced Angel formally.         

"Do you want to join us?" Thierry asked, without hesitation.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

It was two weeks after her fight with Chyana, and Raksha was bored.  She wasn't sure if she even wanted to get out of bed, the bed was so warm and cozy.  Still, she needed something, but what?  Then the ideas began to hit her, why not attack a public place; kill at least, oh. . . fifty or sixty people.  Yeah, that would be fun.  With a happy smile, Raksha changed and flew around the city, looking for a place to wreak havoc and destruction on.  The city airport.  What could be more fun then crashing a plane into the control tower? 

Ash sat with Marry-Lynnette in the plane.  He smiled at his soulmate and she responded by kissing him.  He grinned again and kissed her back.  This would be a perfect vacation.  Together, at last, they would finally have the freedom to be themselves, not night world, not human. Mary-Lynnette looked out the window, at the beautiful starlit night, and gave a content sigh.

Very suddenly, the seat belt light came on and so did the intercom. "Please get in your seats, we are - " the static riddled voice was cut off, and the plane gave a shudder, and took a sharp dive, as though something landed on top of it, then it leveled off.  People on the plane screamed, a few were sick and oxygen masks dropped.  Ash looked out the window, he felt something, off.   Suddenly, the sound of metal scraping was heard, and a section was the plane roof peeled back.  Ash's  first thought was that a dragon was attacking the plane, but it wasn't a dragon.  He wasn't sure what this thing was.  But whatever it was it was sitting on the plane.  It opened its huge jaws and, like someone selecting a chocolate out of a box, grabbed a lady sitting near the front with a scream, and two quick bites she was bit in half.  Blood sprayed everywhere, and the lady's upper body landed on the lady's six year old daughter.  The child began screaming, and crying hysterically.  Marry-Lynnette jumped up and grabbed the little girl, just as the monster cat-thing was about to kill her.

"Mare!" Ash yelled as he jumped and kicked the thing's mouth away from his soulmate.  It snarled at him, but didn't attack anyone else.  Then it jumped off, and Ash could swear it smiled at him.  Ash looked behind him and knew why, they were headed straight for the tower, he pulled Marry-Lynnette to him, she looked away, and buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you." Ash whispered into her hair, and then they hit the tower.

Raksha had wanted to eat the demon in the plane, but it was time to go.  She gave the demon a smug look, and jumped off the plane.  Then she watched as it crashed into the tower, followed by a very beautiful explosion, and then a second one.  Oh yeah, tonight was so worth getting up for.           

Chyana sat up in bed, she was sweating and shaking, she just had the worst dream.  She got up and grabbed a glass of water, looked out of the window in her bedroom, then she flicked on the TV.  What she saw scared her, more then she knew possible.  It showed videotape of a major plane crash.  A plane had crashed into the control tower, and was exploding.  It was very unlikely that anyone had survived, what scared her was that this was her dream.  Raksha did this.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

Thierry was really mad. An angry ancient fury. Hannah was sure that she hadn't seen him like this, ever, in all her lifetimes.  She could understand why, Ash Redfern and his soulmate Marry-Lynnette were both dead, they just hadn't found the bodies yet. It was possible that they would only ever find pieces. They were on the plane that had been attacked by the demon, Raksha.

They had fought so hard to be together. Ash had almost lost himself trying to slay his inner dragons, and Mary-Lynette had spent a year trying to understand why her soul needed his. And finally they had resolved everything, only to have this tragic waste. 

All night, Angel, Chyana, Thierry, Keller, and Arcadia, had been going through everything possible to figure out how to kill Raksha.  According to Chyana, Raksha is completely insane, and a very skilled huntress.  And according to Angel the demon that created her had designed her to live forever. And then died without ever telling anyone how to kill her. The basic things – things that killed everything living, didn't seem to work. For example, beheading, that had already happened once, and she lived, and had killed the entire village for trying to kill her. This was not the kind of thing you want running unfettered around LA.

The door to the room opened, "We have a plan." was all that Thierry said.

~

Dreko got off the private jet, and was met by several vampires, one of whom was the famous Theorn, or Thierry.

"So what can I do for you Thierry?" Dreko asked casually.

"We want to buy your services.  We have a problem, and it needs to be taken care of."

"I know that. It's the reason I came, now just what is the problem?"

"We can discuss this at my place."

"Fine." Dreko said coolly. Not terribly impressed. You would think a private limo would be the ideal place to conduct business arrangements. When they dragged you home, that was when you had to worry. 

~

Thierry walked through the door; with him came several very good-looking people; three male, two female.  Chyana thought they looked about eighteen years all the way up to around twenty nine.  The apparent leader sat down on a couch just as Thierry motioned for him to take a seat.

"Now," said Thierry, "This is Chyana," she nodded a greeting, "and that's Angel."

"We've met." Angel said, "You never told me you were contacting the pack."

"I didn't know you'd have heard of them." Thierry looked puzzled.

"I know Monique."  Angel said in his calm way.

"Hello Angelus."  The dark haired, eldest female purred.  "How have you been?"

"When did you crossover into doing good?" Angel asked, skipping pleasantries.

"When did you?" The other female demanded, blue eyes flashing.

"When I got a soul."  Came the simple reply. 

"I didn't turn good." Monique told him slyly, "I just work for the highest bidder."

"Where do you know each other from?" Thierry asked.

"He used to run with the pack," Dreko said, "Well, way back in our younger, wilder days."

"Can we get on with this?" Chyana demanded, "I have a business conference in two hours, I may own the company, but this is important."

"As you wish."  Dreko said smoothly, "Allow me to introduce my team, that, as you know, is Monique.  Beside her is Skya." The slim blond smiled, not kindly, "She's a vampire witch, and the newest member of the team, across from her is Dumas," Dumas was tall and built like a line backer, with golden hair, "He's a vampire/ werewolf cross.  And our last member is Conn.  He's Monique's little brother."  Conn was red haired and blue eyed, with an icy expression.  "Now what did you want to see us about?"

"This." Thierry motioned for a young man to out a tape in the VCR. "This video was the only one of the incident and we have it."

The TV came on and showed a dark shape glide by; it turned and headed toward a large plane. Once the light of the plane's hit the shape the room could see what it was.  A very large Black Panther with bat-like wings.  The pack stared at the screen, enthralled.  The panther landed on the plane and it dipped sharply.  The rest of the video played out what happened at the airport, and ended with the massive explosions of the plane colliding with the tower.  Thierry pressed stop on the VCR.

"What was that?" Dreko asked.

"Was it a dragon?" Skya demanded, looking very excited.

"That was Raksha, 380 year old demon, created by a vampire known as 'Doc Tomb'." Thierry informed them.  "So far she has killed a lot of humans, six of my people and two were very close friends ~ they were on the plane.  We need her killed. Chyana and Angel will tell you everything else."

"Well," Chyana started, " First you should know about her history.  She was-"

"Who cares about her history."  Blue eyes sparkled with excitement, "All we need to know is where she is so we can hunt and kill her.  It'll be such a -"

"Skya!" Dreko snapped at her, "When you fight any foe, especially such a powerful one, you need to know them. Chyana, please continue."

"As I was saying," Chyana glared at Skya, "She was my best friend.  We both grew up in a small village in Ireland, I was a slayer, and she helped me.  She truly loved the hunt, and enjoyed the kill just as much. She was always a little . . . Well, let's just say she had violent needs. Protecting our people satisfied them. One night we were out, some vampires had led us far from the village. When we came back, we discovered it had been a set up. Angelus and his group had killed nearly everyone.  Then Doc decided to try his experiments on us.  It resulted in Raksha becoming what you see.  It also changed her nature.  Now she lives to kill.  She doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything on goddess green earth.  All humans, demons, vampires, witches, you name it, are is a food supply and source of entertainment."

There was a submissive silence and Chyana looked at them with deep steel eyes before she continued. "Raksha is totally insane, but never ever underestimate her.  She's always been a brilliant strategist, and a creative fighter. She never does the same thing twice. She changes moods very quickly.  As to her weakness', well, she can't go out in the sun, but we've never found where she holes up in the day. I know she has to drink blood, and eat flesh. I'm just not exactly positive how often it is because she kills everyday.  Probably just for fun. She's not picky, or maybe she is.  But enjoys eating the flesh of demons, as much or maybe more then that of humans.  But it doesn't slow down the human death rate.  Don't bother trying to behead her.  It doesn't work. So the best of luck to you. Good luck trying to kill her.  You're going to need it." With that Chyana turned away, getting ready to leave.

"Wait." Monique said, "What happened to you?"


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

"That is none of your business." Chyana snapped.  "It is my concern, not yours."

"Touchy subject." Commented Skya, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Her voice was laced with mock concern, "It really might help."

"Look," Chyana said looking hard, and cold, "Unless you've got a hidden power, you're not near powerful enough to mess with me.  Unless you want a piece of wood driven through that cute little vampire heart of yours, you should consider your next words, very carefully."

Skya sat back, no longer thinking of mocking Chyana.   But still very mad, "Obviously someone has issues."

                Chyana backhanded her, sending her flying back.  "Watch your step, _child_.  It may very well be your last." Chyana looked over at Dreko, "Your team needs to practice a little more common sense, if you want to survive Raksha."

~

Raksha walked into the crowded club, and looked around for dinner.  Over in the corner, a vampire was sitting with a werewolf, just what she felt like.  Raksha strolled up to them, and smiled warmly.

"Hello, there." She said in a light cheery voice,  going for the "dumb blond" sound, "Can I join you?" She teasingly flicked her hair off her soft ivory shoulder.

                "Sure thing, sweetheart," The vampire replied, the obvious 'ladies man'.  "Would you like something?" The werewolf glared at him.

"No, thank you, just the pleasure of your company will do."  Raksha enjoyed

playing with her food, maybe it was because as a child she had always been told not to.

"Have you been here before?"

"No," Raksha smiled, and looked innocent, "I just happened upon it by chance."

"Oh really, not out with friends?"

"Nobody knows I went out tonight, they think I'm out of town."  See how stupid this guy is, see how gullible this guy is.  Now does he take the bait? "I was suppose to leave today, but my flight got cancelled after that big accident." 

"Well then, how'd you like to go out with me, I can get us into a great club."

"Sure, I'd love to go."  Raksha smiled, over playing the dumb little human.

The werewolf pulled the vampire aside, _Hey, I don't even know this guys name, oh well_. Raksha thought to herself.  She listened to hear what the werewolf was saying.

"I don't trust her, I think that she's just acting.  It could be a trap."  Smart little puppy.

"Don't be stupid," The vampire snapped, "she's just vermin."

Oh, he is so going to regret that.  Raksha smiled as he walked back to her.  "Are we going now?"

"Actually, I'd rather have lunch." With that he turned all vampire, revealing rather unkept canines and ugly silvery eyes. Vampires were all pretty hot but some colorings were just repulsive. I mean silver and brown? Raksha liked her food prettier. Sometimes. Still thinking he was the one in control here, he leaned forward to bite her.

"What a coincidence, as it happens, so would I."  With that Raksha picked him up and threw him into a pile of garbage, staking him on an old chair.  "Should have listened to the wolf."  Raksha looked at the werewolf, "Run now, I'll give you two minutes, and then I came after you. Time starts now."

"No, **your** time starts, now."  Came a cool voice from behind her.

Raksha spun around, "Just who the hell are you?"       

"The hunters, you're our prey. Now run."  The confident, good looking demon said.           

Raksha laughed, actually laughed.  It took a minute for her to stop.  "You think I'm going to run, from one pathetic little demon? I'm going to have to eat you alive for that, your death will be a slow one."

"No, you're going to run from five very powerful demons."  As soon as he said it four people melted out of the shadows, surrounding Raksha.

"Oh my, what's a poor girl to do?" Raksha said sadly, then her eyes turned fully black, "I know, how about I kill you all."

"You can't."

"Oh, really?"         

"We are-"

"Dead!" Raksha yelled as she leapt onto him, changing as she did.  Before he could react Raksha was on top of him, claws digging deep into his flesh.  Black magic welled up in the black haired female, and slammed into Raksha.

Totally shocked, Raksha fell back, with her teeth bared she faced the group, a soft growl rose in her throat.  She jumped high, landing behind the group, and before they turned around Raksha slashed at them.  Two were sent sprawling sideways and the other three attacked her, accomplishing nothing.  Raksha closed her jaws around one vampire and bit down, hard, she felt muscle then bone give way, with it came a pleasant cracking sound. 

The two, one a female, with black power, the other a male vampire that she had hit first joined the fight.  Raksha took the blond vampire she was holding, and threw her at the "leader'.  He caught her and gently set her down.  A red haired guy stepped beside the leader.  The woman with the black power went to his other side, the vampire joined last.  Then all three of them changed.  

The red head became long and serpent-like.  He actually looked, amazingly lot like a dragon, but somehow more waterish, like a race of dragons long forgotten. He was striking, with bright red and soft brown colors.  The dark haired woman was much more elegant creature, about 3 meters long, with a slim head and body; she was twilight purple.  

But the middle one got her attention.  He was close to her size, larger in fact, - where as the others were about half her size - his body was similar to shape of the others; his head was crowned with eight large horns to the others who had three and four.  His color was a beautiful black/blue.  He glared at her, and in response, Raksha changed back to human. Mostly just to see what they'd do.  Obviously it caught them off guard.  They stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"Nice," Raksha said with a smile, "I like the shape, powerful, it's a shame to destroy it. Now tell me who hired you, and maybe I let you live."

The dragons laughed, 'Do you really think you can beat us?' came the red one's reply.

"No," Raksha said slowly, "I know I can."

"Then get ready to die."

Raksha shrugged, "Okay, if you insist." Then she changed back to her shape.  "Now, who wants to go first?"

The red serpent rushed her, and the leader tried to stop him.  Too late.  Raksha met his attack, blocked it and slashed his slim neck.  The flesh gave with a gritty feeling, and the red dragon roared in pain.  "Don't play games with me," Raksha told the others as her jaws closed around his neck, 'Tell me who set this up or I kill him.'

"It was Thierry." The female replied, "He wants you dead because you're a threat."

"He has no idea," Raksha growled, "Was Chyana in on it?"

"Who?"

"No games." Raksha bit down a bit for emphasis, "Now was she in on this?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

"See was that so bad." Raksha sounded thoughtful, "Who are you?"

"Monique,' she said.           

"Well, Monique, say good-bye to your friend."

Raksha bit down, and found the delicate looking creature unwilling to die.  She placed her paw on his horns and two of them snapped off.  The dragon cried out, and went limp.

"Conn!" Monique yelled jumping at Raksha. "You said you'd let him good."

"Oh, well, I lied. It happens." Raksha laughed, "Now this has been fun darlings, and I really do love your shapes, but I'm very hungry.  I think it's time to eat."

Raksha shimmered lightly as she jumped up and spread her wings.  She came down on Monique, who fought back by slashing her with razor sharp claws.  Black blood flowed out of a wound, inflicted by Monique's teeth.  Then Raksha felt the other creature land on her, both were tearing at her skin, and blasting her with her black power.  Neither of which was having much of an effect.  The left over vampire, whom Raksha had completely forgotten about, speared her with a long silver pole.

Raksha roared, and threw it at Monique, who ducked as it nicked her skin. This is losing its charm, and fast, Raksha thought, and with an impatient motion she tossed off her attackers. The leader faced off, as the others picked up the injured and began to run.

"So," Raksha asked, "Are you ready to run now?  I like hunting my prey, even a tough little one like you."

"I'm not running."

Raksha gave what looked like a shrug, "No matter, in any case you'll die.  I do hope you plan to fight, though."

"Why do you kill?" Dreko asked, stalling for time.

"Why?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well doctor," Raksha responded sarcastically, "It all started when I was a little demon.  My mommy used to come home all full of blood, and then one day she made me mad, so I killed her."

"That's not the truth, I'm talking about you and 'Doc'."             

Raksha raised a paw and slashed him, "DON'T you ever, ever, talk about that, or mention that name in my presence.  Not unless you want to live after I'm through with you, because while I can hurt you, I can also make creatures like you beg and plead for death. Oblivion would be your only release."

"Time to go."  Dreko said turning human and disappearing into a car that drove wildly by.  Raksha took that moment to memorize him, tall, elegant black/blue hair, and intense black eyes.  Very, very good looking individual.  Almost too bad she was going to kill him slowly next time they met.

~

Dreko was furious, his whole team couldn't handle one little demon.  No, not that little, he corrected himself, very large and powerful, and angry, now.

"Smooth going."  Chyana lectured them, "All you did was make her mad.  And you have no idea what she can do mad.  I told you to plan it more carefully, but no you had to rush in all tuff thinking that this would be easy, and you'd be going back to your comfy little homes.  If you want to stay on this and get paid, we'll do this my way.  I am paying your salary."

"I thought Thierry was?"  Dumas commented.

"No, I am."            

"You, why?" Dumas seemed very puzzled by this.

"Because she was once my friend, and I can't kill her."

"But if there is no way to kill her, why do you not capture her?"

"I think tonight's little demonstration was plenty enough of a reason not to.  First off, it's next to impossible.  Second, how the hell can you expect hold her at all?" Chyana's voice grew louder and angrier as she said this.

"We will kill her, or at least capture her."  Dreko stated his voice cold and angry.

"You'd better."

~

Raksha passed her room.   She was absolutely furious.  How dare they try and hurt her? And all of it organized by her former best friend.  Fine, if she wants a war, she'll get one. A good little war. It had been a while since Raksha had started any really large fights.  And she knew the perfect way to start one. 

Chyana wasn't the only one who could hire assassins/soldiers. Her good humor restored, she strolled out into the street.

~

"Okay boss," Dumas said, "I've got it."  He held up a sheet of paper.  "Here is the only record of what was done to Raksha.  It says here that he used a stone of Threisha.  The stone of the gargoyle.  To wear the stone makes the wearer incredibly strong.   But to have the stone in her blood makes her very nearly invincible.  Except for this."  Dumas began to quote the paper, "To feel the day, out of the element is to see your self, left untouched.  Beware your weakness, for power surges through your blood, no gift comes without a price."  He looked up, "That's it."

"Have Monique start research tonight, tell her to have it ready by morning.  I have a plan."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Raksha walked into the club, she casually walked over to a table in the back.  There were three huge thugs, all vampires, sitting and drinking from an average looking human girl.

                "I need to see Doran.  Where is he?"

                "Who wants to know?"  One demanded, just as the other slapped him and jumped up.

"I'll take you straight to him.  Please forgive this lowly servant, he didn't know, he's young and outspoken, I - "

Raksha waved a hand at him, "Oh, stop already.  I'm in a forgiving mood, so just don't do it again."

                "Yes lady."  He said, bowing and stepping to the side, opening a secret door.

'My, he has his help trained well, perhaps too well.' She thought with disgust at the simpering fool that was leading her down a flight of stairs.

He held open a door for her, "In there."

"Good, now go do something."  Raksha said offhand as she strolled in. "My dear Doran, how are you?"

"Fine and to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"  Doran said, in his cracked deep voice.

"I need to call in that favor you owe me."  Raksha said stepping farther into the room so she could see him.  He sat on top of an elegant looking old chair, with too young demons on either side of him, ready to do whatever he commanded.  He himself was an odd-looking creature, even for a demon.  His skin was sky blue, and shifting as his mood dictated.  His third eye shimmered with an inner radiance, offsetting its red/orange colors.  Coming off his forehead were long spikes, with a clear black tip.  Long talons, extending past his knuckles and fingertips.  A long three pronged tail shot out behind him and moved with a life of its own, as it had been possessed over a century ago. 

"Ah, for saving me from those hunka demons, if I am correct."

"You are very correct." Raksha said softly. People took her more seriously when she bothered to lower her voice. She couldn't imagine why. . .  "It happened that I bled when I came away from that, my blood was spilt for you, well, that makes it a very big favor."

"Yes, you tend to get touchy when someone makes you bleed."  He smiled, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"I need to start a war."

"You're always so much fun, Raksha."  He said with a grin.

~

"So we have formed a plan."  Dreko said, "If we can't kill her we can trap her."

Hannah seemed doubtful, and ran a hand through her long blond hair nervously. "How can you do that? You couldn't handle her with your dragons, and she nearly killed one of you, he still isn't fully healed, he may never be."

"We were talking to the witches, and Angel, and we found a material that will hold her.  The witches are working on the cage now.  We just have to get close enough to let a witch perform the ritual of sleep, one designed to kill Threisha demons," Some of the assembled just stared at him, with a blank look on their faces.  "Threisha demons are ones created using the Threisha stone.  But Raksha is the only one we've ever heard of who has it in her blood.  So it won't kill her, just disable her long enough to get into the cage.  Any questions so far?"

"And just how do we get her to sit for this ritual?"  Demanded a werewolf called Loup.

"We need someone who can fight her, match her in strength and skill.  Then we will put a very old net over her, which is coming in from England. There's a coven there that has connections to a lot of ancient artifacts. It's a very powerful complex spell, should be strong enough to hold Raksha for a short while."  Dreko looked at Chyana, "You have to be the one to fight her."

                "Me?"  Chyana stared at him, "Why?" 

Angel spoke up from the back of the room, "Because, you match her in strength perfectly.  You were made to be the perfect killing team.  If you shift, you have a chance of beating her, even killing her."

"No, I can't beat her."

"Yes, you can."

"You said I'd have to shift, I won't."

Every person in the room stared at her.  Then they all spoke at once.

"You won't?  You organize this whole thing, then don't have the guts to go all the way?"

"Why? I don't-"

"How can you not?"

"QUIET!"  Thierry yelled, "Now, Chyana please, can you explain this?"

"What's the use in killing one monster if you create another?"  Chyana said softly, and walked out of the room.  Hannah, Thierry, Rashel an ex-vampire hunter, and Angel followed her out.

"Chyana, talk to us."  Hannah said, "We need to know what's wrong."

"It's none of your business."  Chyana snapped.

"Chyana, you have to tell someone."

"I don't think that you need to know about my problems." Chyana glared at Angel, "This is my life.  I can deal with it on my own."

Angel looked at her, " If you could deal, then this wouldn't be an issue.  What happens when you shape-change?"

"I didn't even know you could change."  Thierry commented.

"Well, I can, but I certainly won't."  

"Why not?" Rachel demanded.

"What was with the monster bit?" Hannah asked, using her fingers to brush her honey-colored hair out of her eyes. It was beginning to be a nervous habit.      

Chyana sighed, "Fine, if you really must know. The last time I changed was over two hundred years ago.  I was as bad as Angelus or Raksha.  I killed humans, mercilessly slaughtered them.  Then one day I realized what I had been doing.  I had become what I vowed to destroy.  I had killed a slayer. I refuse to become that again."

"But you can keep control now, can't you?" Rachel asked, green eyes blazing. There was nothing about herself she hadn't faced and mastered, and she couldn't begin to understand Chyana's difficulties. 

"Maybe, maybe not.  I don't know, the urges are so much stronger in that form."  

"Please," Thierry looked at her, "at least try."                

Chyana shrugged, in the end there was really no other solution. "Why not."

"Good, now all we do is find her."    

"That won't be a problem,"  Chyana looked out the window, "She'll come to us."


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve:

"So you want 100 of my loyal followers, basically as fodder, and then for me to take 100 more and slaughter the ones who tried to kill you?"  Doran asked doubtful.

"That's it."

"This is going to be great.  When do we need them by?"            

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"That's when I get my revenge." She laughed, low and almost musical in the silence. 

~

Chyana watched out of a window, an almost wistful expression on her face. Everyone else sat tense and ready.  Backs hunched. Muscles taut. Waiting for Raksha to show up.  At midnight, Chyana wasn't surprised to see fireworks lighting up the dead of night.  Smoke flared, and when it cleared there were tons of people standing on the front lawn, Chyana wasn't sure how she knew, but she was sure that no one in the human world would know about this until after it had happened.  This was Raksha's fight, and she would let no human intervene.  Raksha landed, already changed, and then became human.

"Chyana!" she called loudly, "Lets finish this here and now."

Chyana looked at the assembled force, by her guess there was around 100 people gathered, she looked at Thierry, "Can we handle the force out there?"

"I think so, we have to."  Thierry looked outside, "Who are these people?"  He seemed to consider for a moment, "Humans can't see or hear this can they?"

Chyana shook her head, "Raksha has always been a master at planning a fight, she's done this before. A couple of hundred times."  She looked outside again, a strange demon had walked up beside Raksha, "Oh no."

"What?" about six people asked at once.

"She's working with Donor." Chyana couldn't hide the contempt in her voice, "He's a demon with a similar disposition to Raksha, except that he has his own private army, he uses them to fight, and as slaves.  They're like zombies that think, they can't refuse him anything.  He and Raksha killed an entire army, all to start another war, between the British and the French, simply to see if they could do it.  And they did.  Hundreds died in yet another forgotten battle.  His army has never been beaten, because they won't ever stop, you cut its legs of and it'll drag itself to where a weapon is and still keep on fighting. They are totally devoted to Donor, and will do anything he commands."

"Chyana!" Raksha's voice called from outside, "If you come out, I may let those creatures with you live, if not……" her voice trailed off, her tone soft and sweet.  "Do you have what it takes to finish it?"

Angel walked into the room, "Just leave her."  He looked at Thierry, "She won't attack right away, she'll play first.  That's all any of this is to her, a game.  It's for her amusement."  He looked at Chyana.   "We need to finish setting up the trap, with some new improvements. Come on."

Raksha was in a wonderful mood, there would be death and killing, along with chaos.  To top this off, she would get to kill Chyana.   Life was very good.

"Happy?" Donor asked calmly, glancing at the perfectly landscaped lawn, which was to be the battleground.  Trees lined the large fence, and sheltered much of the almost acre of land that the house was on.

"Naturally." Raksha purred, "Who wouldn't be.  But I think that we need to let them know that it's time to come out."  She grabbed a slave, "Call the first group." He cringed away from Raksha, "Go quickly, and maybe I'll give you a treat." She patted him on the head and pushed away from her.  He ran off, a minute later, twelve soldiers began to bombard the witch's second wards, managing to get in a window.  Raksha smiled when she heard their dying screams, Chyana would think that this was the best she had to offer.

"Can we please attack now?" Donor asked impatiently.  Raksha waved him away.

"Chyana, do come out.  This is rather dull waiting for you."  Raksha waited a moment, not really expecting to get an answer.

She felt someone coming up from behind her.  Then as predictably he/she/it jumped at her, she turned and caught her would-be assailant.

"Angel." She said, "I'm disappointed.  I'd expect a better fight from you."  She held him high, and he wasn't fighting.  "So much like that slayer I met a while ago." She considered for a moment, "Yes, in that little town, I was there before I came here.  Quaint little town, the kind of place that needed a little stirring up.  Cute little slayer, no much of a challenge to beat."  Now she could tell she had hit a cord in Angel, and she put him down.  "Buffy was her name.  I believed she was depressed over some vampire, oh yes,"  Raksha smiled cruelly, "it was you."

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

She shrugged, "Nothing to serious, any average slayer could have recovered with a few scars.  Fire never hurts that much.  She seemed to find it painful though."

Angel lunged at her.  She stepped to the side and threw him to the left.  He countered and moved to sweep her legs out from under her.  Raksha found her former teacher far to slow.  Her reflexes were much quicker then even the fastest vampire.  She jumped past him landed and kicked him. Angel got up, and watched her. He shook his head.

"Something the matter?" Raksha asked overly sweet.

"Only sorry I made you what you are now.  Perhaps as a human your soul may have been saved."

"Not likely," Came a voice from behind her, "She is what she chooses to be."

"As are you." Raksha told Chyana, " So you decided to come out and play.  Too bad

it'll be the last time."

"Yes, to destroy you will be a shame."  Chyana pleaded with Raksha, "Don't be this way, you have so many choices, you could help Daybreak, you could become good. You once were."

Raksha laughed, genuine laughter, "Why would I do that?  I like being what I am, I serve no one side, I do as I please, and no one has the power to stop me.  Do you think that you can kill your childhood friend?  Can you kill me, Chyana?"  Raksha turned away from Angel and walked up to her, she offered her a dagger from the ground, "Do it, prove you can kill me, if you're strong enough."

Chyana stared at the dagger.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

Chyana threw the dagger on the ground, "It's useless anyway."  She glared at Raksha, "I know it won't really hurt you."

Raksha clapped lazily, "Good girl, so how do you plan on killing me?"

"We don't." said Angel from behind her.

"Well, I plan to kill you." Raksha turned a cold gaze on Angel, "Doran, attack now."

Almost as soon as she said it things became total chaos, Doran's slaves were fighting.  They were badly outclassed, yet were slowly beating the opponents with sheer numbers.  Still, there was a chance that Daybreak could win.  Raksha knew this as soon as the dragon-people who had attacked her before came out.  

Raksha changed in a smooth movement and attacked.  She grabbed Monique and clawed into her stomach revealing bloody organs. The wound quickly healed and she got up, her and the dark haired male dragon from before both changed into their true shapes.  Raksha laughed, it was a sound that would scare children to death, and make the adults shiver.  Her laughter echoed in the minds of all who heard it.

"Raksha!"  Chyana yelled, stopping her in mid attack.  Raksha turned to look at her.  "I want you to deal with me now, no longer including these others.  This fight started because of me, and will end with just you and me."  Then Chyana changed.  She looked so different from Raksha when she did it.  Chyana changed gracefully, fluidly, like Raksha, as though she was born an elegant creature of the forests.  But there was a feeling of peace as she changed.  Her form was that of wolf, as white as fresh fallen snow, with colors that seemed to catch like bits of moonlight.  She stood almost eye level with Raksha.

"So the little girl has decided to come out of hiding." Raksha looked sharply at her, "It's be a very long time since you last used that form, do you think that you could kill me with it?"

"Yes." Chyana's mental voice was like falling rain, so gentle in contrast to Raksha's cold purring voice.

                With one word the atmosphere changed, Doran called back his slaves and Thierry's people stepped out of the way.  This was not something that anyone wanted to get caught in.  Chyana growled and slowly circled Raksha, looking for a sign of weakness, anything that could give her the advantage.  Raksha simply stood, showing her lack of fear by letting Chyana walk behind her, she gave nothing away.

Angel felt a stab of fear for Chyana, this could end badly for her, their plan could fail, or the timing could be off, and if that happened Chyana would die.  She was powerful, but she didn't have Raksha's control of her second form, nor the fearless enjoyment Raksha had of the kill.  He looked over at Thierry, he nodded the plan was in motion; it was now Chyana's turn, to lure Raksha into the trap, and try not to die in the process.

Chyana wanted to run from this fight for the first time in a long while, she felt fear.  Raksha had never scared her personally before, because she had always loved Chyana, in the way sisters love each other, even though they were as different as day and night.  But now Raksha hated Chyana, and wanted her

dead, and would see it to the end, either way.  Raksha was stubborn and Chyana would die, unless she could kill, or trap Raksha for eternity. Maybe I should . . . That thought was stopped when Raksha moved without warning, spreading her wings and coming down on Chyana, lethal claws unsheathed.  Chyana twisted out from under her, turned and lunged at Raksha.

To everyone watching the fight, it was beautiful, in a terribly sad, very scary way.  Raksha moved in the experienced way a huntress did after years of practice, Chyana with the elegance of instinct, neither made a sound, a growl or snarl, not even their feet could be heard.  Rachel Jordan appreciated the beauty of it in only the way a fighter could.  She stood transfixed, as all the others did.

Chyana knew Raksha was toying with her, and Raksha's amusement would soon fade, and then she'd move in and make the kill. As soon as she thought it Raksha's movements took and a more serious demeanor, and the wounds became deeper.  Chyana had to move fast.

Thea and Blaisé Harman stood with the 20 most powerful witches in Daybreak, waiting for Chyana to take Raksha into the trap.  Thea looked at Blaisé, who as always didn't even seem nervous.  She leaned on Eric for support.

Avis Hawk stood in the trees that hid the witches, waiting holding one part of the magic net that had been woven hundreds of years ago, by dragons who took sport in hunting demons, demons like that hell cat. He would wait and hope the witches could do their part once he and the other shifter were done theirs.

Chyana decided it was time to lure Raksha away, so she turned to run, towards a landscaped group of three where Raksha would stand for the last time.  Raksha had other plans, though; she flew into the air and came down in front of Chyana. 

"Don't think for a moment, Chyana, that I'll let you escape, you die here!" Raksha reached out with a paw, to fast for Chyana to move away from, and inflicted her first real injury.  Sliver claws ran diagonal lines down her throat.  Blood spilled onto the ground and Chyana stepped back.  She ran the other direction, only to have Raksha block her again.  She'd never get around Raksha and get to the trap. 

Angel, Thierry and Dreko saw the problem and with barely a look towards each other, they all attacked at the same time.  Raksha shook the two vampires off her and began to fight with Dreko; Chyana took that moment to run towards the trap. 


	15. Chapter Fouteen

Chapter Fourteen:

Thierry watched Chyana run off, and attacked Raksha again.

Pathetic little demon, to try and take my kill, you will die. Raksha thought as she picked up the blond vampire with her claws and threw him into the trees.  Somewhere to the left, a woman screamed in anguish.  Raksha turned back to the dragon.

Chyana heard Hannah scream and knew that Thierry was hurt, or even dead.  For the first time, she felt true anger towards Raksha.  She turned from the trap, and ran at her friend.

The last thing that Dreko expected was for Chyana to attacked Raksha from behind.  But as soon as it happened he got out of the way.

"Raksha, I never wanted to kill you before, even after what you did to that plane, but now I will see you die. We do this my way now." Chyana told Raksha after ripping a hole in one of Raksha's wings, then she turned and ran into the trees.

Raksha followed, ready to kill Chyana.  As soon as she stepped into the trees though, Raksha knew she was in a trap.  She turned to leave, just as the net came down.  People were on all sides of her, then came the witches.  Raksha really hated witches.  The began a chant in an old language, of a time before Raksha was born, from the time of the Gargoyle, before the dragons rule, a time all but forgotten, the time when the stone of Threisha was created.   Raksha stood and shook people of her, pulling up on the magic net but suddenly Chyana, Dreko, and Monique were there, holding her down.  Just as the witches finished the chant, two stepped forward.

"As the daughter of Hellewise we command you, sleep until we call you, no longer will you plague us, but now you shall stay deep with yourself, until there is need of you.  Sleep now!" As they said it they tossed a fine powder over Raksha.  Raksha struggled to get away from her captors, and roared loud enough to wake the dead, then a light silver mist covered her, and she lay on the ground, asleep.

Everyone stood silently, breathing quickly, waiting for her to get up.  She didn't move, there was only the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. 

Chyana was the first to step away, she took in Raksha's sleeping figure.  She didn't even notice her injuries. It seemed too easy; Raksha was just asleep, like that.  Dimly she was aware that Doran and his people were running, but it didn't seem important now.  Chyana turned human, she tuned towards where the sun was rising.  As its light hit Raksha, she suddenly became stiff and a clear glistening black; she was a black onyx stone figure when she touched the sun.

~

About fifteen vampires lifted Raksha's stone figure out of the truck, and gently set her on the floor of the under ground cave.  Chyana touched the statue briefly, and said her last good-bye to her childhood friend.  Then she and everyone else walked out.  After everyone was clear of the cave entrance, there was a huge explosion, and Raksha was buried forever.  With tears in her eyes, Chyana walked off into the night.

~

Ash Redfern and Marry-Lynnette Carter's funerals were held at twilight, in a beautiful cemetery.  Over a hundred people had shown up for the funeral, among the group were Ash's sisters, Thierry, Hannah, Quinn, Rashel, Marry-Lynnette's family, Angel, Chyana, as well as all of Marry-Lynnette's friends, Ash's friends, and several important members of Daybreak.  The maiden, Arcadia, offered them passage into the next world, and everyone said their good-byes silently, when the caskets were lowered into the ground.  


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Two weeks later. . . 

Several dark forms walked through the blackness of the underground cave, with only two flashlights.   They were young witches, human-born, out having a good time, searching out a place to do their Spring Equinox ritual.  Suddenly both lights went out _at the exact same time_.  Then one of them crashed into something hard.  She felt a sick tearing, as her flesh gave way under something sharp.

"Damn it!" She felt her leg, it was bleeding profusely, "Hey, guys, wait up, I ran into a rock or something."

"You okay?"

"I'm bleeding - I think that it's a really deep cut."

"Here, sit down."  A guy said helping her over to another rock, "Sit."  He pulled out an extra flashlight, "Let me see your leg."  The other witches gathered around, running down her thigh was a deep long gash.  

"Use this to  stop the bleeding." One of  them said passing him a piece of cloth. Behind them, barely visible in the darkness, was a big stone cat, with blood dripping off her claws.  As they put a powdered herb on the injured leg, some of it floated over to the stone cat, and settled on it. Silver mist appeared around the stone figure.  A gust of ice cold wind ran through the cave.  

"Come on; let's get her home, we'll do the ritual somewhere else."

 "This place gives me the creeps; it feels alive in here suddenly." Another agreed. 

"The karma here feels wrong." 

"Yeah, let's go." Then, very quickly they left.

Had they chosen to stay any longer they  would have been in a very precarious situation.  The stone on Raksha began to crumble and then break away, with a violent motion, Raksha was free of the stone.  

Red eyes peered out into the darkness, and then she laughed.

The End


End file.
